


Losing Track

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A whole hour has managed to slip past without Ryo knowing. How on earth did that happen?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Losing Track

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 303: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 1: The Lost Hour.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo didn’t have the faintest idea where the time had gone. He and Dee had arrived back at his apartment with plenty of time for him to get out of his work clothes and fix dinner before Bikky arrived home hungry from basketball practice, and yet here he was, still in his suit, with dinner preparations not even started, and he’d somehow managed to lose a whole hour! How had that happened?

He thought back, trying to figure it out.

They’d come upstairs and Ryo had unlocked the door, letting them both inside the apartment where they’d taken off their shoes and then Dee had backed him up against the door for a long, deep, satisfying kiss, saying he’d been wanting to do that all day. After that they’d gone into the kitchen to make coffee…

He remembered getting the coffee machine filled and ready to be switched on, and that Dee had helpfully fetched the mugs down from the cupboard for him, so he’d given his partner a quick thank you kiss, and that had led to more kisses, which had led to other even more pleasurable things, and… What had happened to the coffee? He didn’t remember making it, and somehow he and Dee were in the lounge now, lying on the sofa together, still mostly dressed but feeling a bit sticky…

Oh!

Ryo’s face heated up; they must have gotten a bit carried away and then maybe they’d dozed off after, or something.

As recent events came back to him in more detail, Ryo realised he was growing aroused again. How did Dee turn him on so easily? He wasn’t even doing anything, just grinning smugly at him.

“Welcome back! That was fun; wanna go again?”

“No!” It was a lie, but… “Bikky’s going to be home any minute, wanting his dinner, and just look at the state we’re in! I have to get changed!” Ryo scrambled up off the sofa and headed for his bedroom; he badly needed a shower but there wasn’t time for that. Gods! Dee was such a menace!

As if thinking his lover’s name somehow conjured him out of thin air, Dee was suddenly there in the bedroom with him as Ryo shed his clothes. 

“Thought you might wanna freshen up a bit.”

Wielding a wet washcloth with practised skill, he brought Ryo right to edge as he cleaned off the evidence from earlier, then tipped him right over for the second time that evening.

Ryo’s breath caught in his throat and pleasure flooded his body as he clutched at Dee for support; his legs trembled but somehow he stayed on his feet, and moments later Dee echoed his groan, shuddering through his own climax.

“Think I may need to borrow some clothes,” Dee panted as they came down from their euphoric high. There was a fresh wet patch blossoming on the front of his pants and he tugged at his belt one handed, the other still gripping the wet cloth he’d fetched from the bathroom before following his lover.

“Clothes. Right.” Ryo relieved Dee of the cloth and cleaned himself up again, drying himself with the towel Dee had draped over his shoulders, then handing both back so Dee could do the same. Turning away from the far too enticing sight of his now naked lover, Ryo started digging out enough clothing for them both. Luckily there were a few of Dee’s things in the closet, left behind on previous visits, so all he needed to borrow was one of Ryo’s big, baggy sweaters.

They just about managed to make themselves presentable and finish fixing the coffee before Bikky burst in.

“I’m starving! What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza should be here in about ten minutes,” Dee said. “Just enough time for you to shower and change. We’ve had a busy day and Ryo didn’t feel like cooking.”

“Whatever!” Dumping his school bags, Bikky headed for his room to fetch a change of clothes, then disappeared into the bathroom.

“I could do with a shower too,” Ryo muttered. “And so could you. How did that even happen? A whole hour, just… gone!”

Dee snickered. “Ya can’t say it was wasted though.”

“I suppose not,” Ryo agreed, smiling into his coffee mug. “I guess if I’m going to lose track of time there are worse ways of doing it.”

The End


End file.
